Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance
Metal Gear Solid: Rising is an upcoming game set in the ''Metal Gear'' series. Announced at E3 2009, the game will be released on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. The game will star Raiden. Hideo Kojima and Kenichiro Imaizumi will be producing the game, though it is currently unknown who is directing the game. The series' former tagline, "Tactical Espionage Action", has been replaced with "Lightning Bolt Action", a play on Raiden's name. The title Rising is also a play on Raiden's name; the Japanese pronunciation "raijin" is a word play on a mythic Japanese storm god, while the word means "thunder and lightning" in Japanese. Kojima has also confirmed that it will be a stealth game, just like its predecessors. Plot While the story is still unknown, Kojima has stated that the game will feature Raiden as the main character. Concept art for the game featured Raiden standing atop what looks like Crying Wolf, resulting in rumors that the game will take place before or during Metal Gear Solid 4 and may explain how Sunny was saved from The Patriots. Originally, concept art featured Raiden with brown eyes rather than blue, which was his eye color in Metal Gear Solid 2 and Metal Gear Solid 4, but more recent concept art has corrected this error. Concept art also shows Raiden wearing a slightly different robotic suit than he has in Metal Gear Solid 4. Development Kojima officially announced the game at Microsoft's E3 2009 press conference, after running various countdowns for the announcement on a Konami website. Both Kojima and Kenichiro Inaizumi will be producing the game. Kojima stated that he became involved with Rising because "it's a completely different kind of action than what has appeared in the series so far" and also stated that he will be more involved in the development of the game than a normal video game producer would be.Metal Gear Creator Didn't Plan To Be Involved In New Metal Gear Games Kojima refers to both Rising and Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker as Metal Gear Solid 5, while specifically calling Rising "the next generation MGS5."Kojima Focused on PSP Metal Gear Kojima has specifically said that he would not be directing, as he and the team behind Metal Gear Solid 4 would be busy working on Peace Walker. At the end of a teaser trailer for the game shown at E3 2009, the words "Sneak In" are shown, a reference to both Metal Gear Solid 4 promotional art which used the tagline "Sneak Out" and the Xbox 360 advertisements that use "Jump In." Sean Eyestone, the host of Kojima Productions's podcast, stated that the game will feature an entirely new game engine. He also stated that the game will "be a big project like Metal Gear Solid 4. The entire team is serious about making it look as good as possible on every platform." Regarding the term "rising" in the game's title, Eyestone also said "game is raising the Metal Gear franchise up to the next step."Kojima Productions goes in depth into Rising, Peace Walker, Lords of Shadow and Metal Gear Online At the 2009 Tokyo Game Show in late September, Kojima stated that the game is "far from completion."Hideo Kojima Talks Peace Walker And How You Can Help Him. Kotaku. Accessed 2009-09-25. .]] In late January 2010, Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, a flash-based jigsaw puzzle game, was released. Players who completed the puzzle obtained a new concept art of Raiden that gives him his correct blue eye color as well as some other minor changes. Recently, in one of the latest editions of the Kojima Productions podcasts, it was confirmed that the development team behind Peace Walker (who also worked on Metal Gear Solid 4) are now starting to work on Rising.http://www.konami.jp/kojima_pro/radio/the_report/the_report_114.mp3 Gallery File:Raiden And Crying Wolf.jpg File:Raiden Rising Render.jpg File:MGS_RISING_3_WBLUE.png References External links * Hideo Kojima's announcement * Kojima Productions Report E3 2009 01 Category:Games